a Prison for the Inoccent
by wolfy447
Summary: the characters of several Disney and nickeloadeon shows are thrown into a living hell when there parents are revealed as monsters who force them into a deadly game hence the first games. warning story contains incest, homosexuality and graphic violence. shows include: sam and cat, The Thundermans, I Didn't Do it, zack and cody, Mighty Med...


Neglect, it's an emotion children experience far too often. But none more then the 24 in this story. There worlds change upside down for the absolute worse. They truly become flowers in the attic.

first, the thundermen family. A mother and father with five children, max, phoebe, Nora, and billy. An odd family with supernatural capabilitys. The reason being a major part in this story but when they lose them does this story truly begin.

a horrible nuclear blast left them hopeless with nothing. Along with our next two family's connected in an unexpected way. The Tipton hotel home of twins sack and Cody and there mom. Dad left to start a new family with a new woman creating the Rooney's. Joey, Parker, and the twins liv and maddie. Both family's left with nothing.

Five teens, jasmine, Delia, garret, and the twins Lindy, and Logan. Best friends since birth but they all have the same father little to there own knowledge. Stranded looking for a home.

Their parents have secrets. Dark secrets. A single invite to a competition held by each of the children's grandfather. Yes they have the same grandfather.

A war, its tragedy left the familys of America hopeless and without leadership. with out anything. One family still stands with access to power. though the grandfather lays dying. his children have all disappointed him he is left with a harsh decision as to whom to leave that power. who will lead this world away from its former self to a new better society a sinless society.

Eight cars roll into the yard of a lardge facility. several others were already there. the children pile out and stand there staring in confussion and fear. looking to their parents for some disclosure. unfortunately their elders give no comfort. today they are lost, today their parents are no longer whom they once were. an elderly woman who kept herself young, at least on the outside, stood before them her voice cheerfull but not at all inviting. "welcome, welcome, welcome."

Her make-up plastered face guestered for the children to follow. they did so looking back at there parents. there eyes lifless and uncaring. the children turned away and entered the errie paradise that felt like hell. it looked like heaven but behind that shiny wall paper and jeweld house appliences hid a tangible evil. they were led up a flight of stairs into another hall. at he end of it was a tall chained and locked set of doors. the woman unlocked it and let them in.

"you will stay in here at night. boys and girls are to be separated by dorm rooms. There are eight rooms and this one right here..." she pointed to the first one on the right "is to remain empty until further notice." she walked to the back of the hall and knocked o the doors on either side.

on the left side a blonde headed girl followed by a quirky red head and a girl with chestnut colored hair emerdged. on the right were three boys, the first a broad shouldered brunette the second a short colored boy, and finally a pretty boy with the same color hair as the girl from the other side.

"the rooms are labeled alphabetically, the left side is a-d the right is e-h. remember h is to remain empty. pick your rooms and let me know afterwords for I may give you further details."

The children dispatched. chose their rooms and returned too the lardge hall.

"room a: sam puckett, cat valentine and bree davenport." she began to call out the childrens final decision. "b: Nora, cloe, and phoebe thunderman along with liv and maddie rooney." she looked back to her clipboard. "c: lindy, delia, and jasmine... you have the same father but you don't know him and I don't much care for your birth certificate fathers last names." she sighed. "d: zack and cody martin, along with kaz and oliver whom fall under the same category as you three" she nodded twords lindy and the other two. "E: Adam, leo and chase davenport.F: Max and billy thunderman, with joey and parker rooney... and finally g: Logan and garrette... you share the same father as the three girls in room c."

she laid her clipboard down and sighed looking to her feet.

"you all share the same grand parents. that would be me and a man who shall remain nameless. your all here to assist your parents in an issue with there fathers will. he is unhappy with you all and you are to follow the rules until the issue is resolved. at 8:00 sharp these doors will open and at 8:in the evening they shall close. Anyone caught outside this door during those twelve hours will be punished. I will return tomarrow with food and instructions for a very very important matter."

and with that she left locking them in tight. they shared glances. some of them looked sick. they were now floweres in the attic.


End file.
